


Pretty Cute Paramedic

by anavrin89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavrin89/pseuds/anavrin89
Summary: Haikyuu Hospital AUUshijima gets a call to respond to a fall at home in the Miyagi Prefecture area. He arrives at the hospital with an out-of-it patient and finishes his shift with a date next weekend.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Pretty Cute Paramedic

It was around midnight and Ushijima was halfway through his shift when he got a call to respond to a non-critical emergency. 

"We're calling in a Code 1 Priority 3, 26 year old, male patient, fell off a ladder decorating for Christmas and has a possible broken ankle or leg." 

"This is Ushijima Wakatoshi, available to respond. What is the address?"

"Address is 7201994 Aoba Sendai East Road."

Ushijima woke his partner, Tendou, from his nap, and they started driving towards the address.

"We always get calls like this around this time of year. You would think people would be more careful decorating for Christmas y'know?" Tendou chuckled.

"Maybe. Sometimes accidents can happen. I have no objections to these sorts of calls." Ushijima responded, eyes focused on the traffic ahead of him.

"No not like that. I mean I just think it's a little funny. It seems like every single night this month we've had at least two of these calls every night. It's a bit crazy if you ask me." Tendou said.

"I do not see what is funny about it. But we have been receiving a large number of these calls recently, in fact. Unfortunately, we cannot prevent these accidents to lessen the calls, so we will have to respond to the ones we can." Ushijima hummed.

Before Tendou could respond they pulled up to the address and got out to assess the situation. On the front lawn were two men, one with medium brown swooped hair on the ground holding his leg, crying, the other with dark brown spiky hair standing over the former, scolding him. In the background on the front porch were two other men, one with black wavy hair leaning against a wood pillar laughing, the other with light brown flat hair on the floor shaking with laughter. On the house was a half-hung string of Christmas lights and next to the wall was the fallen ladder that the patient fell from. The dark brown-haired man noticed them and waved them over to where he and the other man were.

"Hello, I'm Ushijima, and this is Tendou. We will be helping you tonight. What is the problem?"

"This idiot here, fell off the ladder hanging up the lights, EVEN AFTER I TOLD HIM NOT TO BECAUSE SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN." The spiky-haired man shouted.

"Sir, I understand you are distressed, but please do not shout. Your friend could have sensitivity to loud noises after a fall. Please, try to remain calm and we will take care of your friend here." Ushijima spoke.

"Oh, yeah, right sorry. My bad."

"Thank you." Ushijima kneeled down to the other man and started to examine him, "Hello sir, can you tell me your name please."

"Oikawa Tooru." the man said through tears, "My leg is killing me."

"I can see that. Can you move it for me please?" Ushijima asked

Oikawa did as he was asked and tried his hardest to move his leg, but couldn't move it much because of the pain.

“Limited mobility, visible swelling,” Ushijima pressed down on Oikawa’s leg a few times and Oikawa hissed in pain, “Sensitivity to pressure.”

Tendou was writing notes down on his clipboard, stifling a giggle as the two men on the porch were howling with laughter.

“Damn, Oikawa, you fucked your leg up bad,” the black-haired man shouted, “Iwaizumi you should keep a better eye on him next time”

The man on the floor started laughing even harder and Tendou tried to remain serious in front of Oikawa and his friend Iwaizumi.

Ushijima looked up at Oikawa, “I am going to bend your leg. I need you to stop me and tell me if you feel any pain. Okay?”

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded.

Slowly, Ushijima bent Oikawa’s leg.

“Ahhh. Stop, stop, stop.” Oikawa cried.

“Patient cannot bend leg past a 120-degree angle,” Ushijima stated as Tendou continued scribbling.

Tendou looked up from his clipboard at Iwaizumi, “Did you ice your friend’s leg before we got here?”

“Oh, n-no, sorry. I was just so worried, I-I wasn’t really thinking.” Iwaizumi stammered.

“No, it's okay, I understand. We just need to know beforehand in case. Thank you for being honest though. Some patients aren’t and we’re just trying to treat patients correctly.” Tendou assured him as he went back to writing.

“Okay, me and my partner are going to go get the stretcher so we can load you into the ambulance. We will be right back.” Ushijima told the two men as he was standing up.

“Okay. Thank you.” Oikawa exhaled.

“You’re welcome, Oikawa,” Ushijima said as he and Tendou turned and walked toward the ambulance.

“He’s a cutie.” Tendou whispered as they were pulling the equipment out of the back of the ambulance.

“I would have to say that I agree, Tendou,” Ushijima muttered as they walked back over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Wow, Wakatoshi-kun didn’t think you had it in you.” Tendou giggled.

“One, two, three,” Ushijima said as he and Tendou transferred Oikawa from the ground to the stretcher and raised it, earning a groan from Oikawa as his leg shook from the motion.

They rolled the stretcher over to the back of the ambulance and lifted it into the doors. Ushijima and Tendou got in the back with the stretcher and started to pull out other equipment and hook it on Oikawa.

“Before we leave we need to perform a few more routine check-ups and then we will go to the hospital. So, Oikawa please look at me and follow the light with your eyes,” Ushijima said as he pointed a small light in Oikawa’s eyes and moved it back and forth in front of his face. “Pupils responsive,” Ushijima spoke as he looked up at the monitors next to the stretcher,” BP 121/77, heart rate 96 BPM.”

“Okay, we are all set. Iwaizumi would you like to accompany Oikawa to the hospital in the ambulance?” Tendou asked.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, “Please, Iwa-chan.”

“Well, I was gonna do it anyway, dumbass.” Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa gave a weak smile. “Hey! Matsukawa! Get Hanamaki off the floor and we’ll meet you guys at the hospital.”

The black-haired man nodded as he and the other man made their way over to their car, still laughing.

Tendou shut the back doors of the ambulance and got into the driver’s seat as they started their journey back to the hospital. The ride was quiet except for the radio chatter and Ushijima talking into the radio occasionally, presumably about medication. Ushijima finished talking on the radio and turned to Oikawa.

“Oikawa, I have been given permission to administer pain medication for your leg, but I need you to give me your consent before I can. Would you like me to administer the medication?” Ushijima asked.

“Oh my gosh, yea. My leg feels like it’s about to fucking fall off.” Oikawa sighed.

Ushijima nodded and inserted an IV into Oikawa’s arm and pushed the meds. The ride was quiet again for a few minutes until Oikawa spoke up. 

“Y’know Ushijima, you’re a pretty cute paramedic.” Oikawa giggled, now obviously under the influence of the pain meds.

Tendou started cackling in the front seat as Oikawa continued to tell Ushijima how cute he was and how he was glad he got “the hot paramedic”. At one point, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and whisper-shouted.

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan. Look at how big this dude’s arms are. He’s almost as beefy as you.” 

Iwaizumi was cackling along with Tendou while recording a video of Oikawa on his phone. The rest of the ride was filled with comments from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi and Tendou’s loud cackling. They weren’t far from the hospital when Tendou stifled his laughter for a moment to speak into the radio. 

“This is Tendou Satori, we are currently en route to Sendai General Hospital, closing in. ETA 5 minutes.”

They finally arrived in the ambulance bay and unloaded a drugged Oikawa and his giggling best friend. Ushijima and Tendou walked the stretcher with Oikawa into the ER followed by Iwaizumi. They were joined in pushing the stretcher by Nurse Semi Eita and Doctor Reon Ohira. As Ushijima and Tendou started to let go of the stretcher, Oikawa looked up at Ushijima and said,

“When I get out I’m gonna get your number, baby. You are fine as fuck.”

Ushijima gave a small smile and chuckled in response, 

“That’s very sweet of you. Thank you, Oikawa.”

Semi, Reon, and Tendou all looked at Ushijima in disbelief at his smile, and Ushijima heard the fading, “Hell yeah!”, from Oikawa as he was pushed back into a room at the end of the hallway.

A few hours later and Oikawa was casted and given permission for discharge. As Oikawa was signing the release forms, Iwaizumi looked at him and said,

“I got a video of you hitting on the paramedic while you were drugged.”

Oikawa’s face flushed bright red as he turned to Iwaizumi and half-yelled,

“Iwa-chan, how could you. This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I did that.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were thrown into another laughing fit at the news.

“Yeah, you even told him you were gonna get his number when you were discharged and that he was ‘Fine as fuck’” Iwaizumi told him with finger quotes.

Meanwhile, in the ambulance bay, Ushijima and Tendou were on their break. Tendou was talking animatedly to Ushijima about a manga he was reading while Ushijima ate his lunch and listened. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by a snickering Semi followed by a chuckling Reon approaching them. 

“Your presence has been requested, O hot paramedic,” Semi smirked.

Ushijima got up off of the back of an ambulance and followed Semi and Reon into the ER waiting room until they met a very flustered Oikawa and his three friends who had lost their shit over Oikawa’s antics tonight. At first, Oikawa stayed seated and timidly looked up at Ushijima who kept the same poker face as always, but a sudden wave of determination washed over Oikawa and he stood up on his crutches and told Ushijima,

“I believe I told you I would get your number, and that is what I am here to do. So, if you would.” Oikawa held out his hand and Ushijima unlocked his phone, and handed it to Oikawa to put his number in it. Oikawa quickly punched in his number and put Ushijima’s number in his phone. 

“There. Now we have exchanged numbers. I will text you later. Good day.” Oikawa said with a triumphant hmph and started walking out of the waiting room.

“I look forward to it, Tooru,” Ushijima said with a small smirk.

“Holy shit, that’s the second time he’s smiled in the last 5 hours,” Reon uttered, earning a smack on the shoulder from Semi.

2 hours later and Ushijima’s shift had ended. He was packing up his stuff when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and it read.

Oikawa Tooru: So, I was thinking later this week we maybe could go get coffee.

Oikawa Tooru: If you want to, that is.

He quickly opened the app and responded.

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Unfortunately, I work the rest of this week, and most of next week as well. But, I am free next weekend Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Do any of those days work for you?

Ushijima watched as the three dots appeared on the left of his screen and bounced back and forth in the small bubble.

Oikawa Tooru: Actually, Saturday is perfect. Wanna meet up at the Starbucks on Aoba Sendai South Road at around 11:00 am.

Ushijima thought for a minute, then responded.

Ushijima Wakatoshi: That is perfect. See you then ;)

He turned off his phone and put it in his back pocket with a smile, as two of his security guard friends walked in. 

“What’s got you so happy at 7 am?” One of them questioned.

“Yamagata, Shirabu, I did not see you walk in. I actually have a date next weekend, Yamagata.” Ushijima responded.

“Oh yeah, is he cute?” Shirabu asked with a smirk.

“Yes, I think so,” Ushijima said as he looked up from tying his shoes. “Would you guys like to go get breakfast now that our shifts are over? It’s on me this morning.”

“Y’know, I don’t even know who your date is, but if they’re making you happy enough that you're gonna take us out to breakfast I certainly don’t mind if they stick around” Yamagata stated with a smile followed by a small snicker from Shirabu.

“Yes, well I am hoping he does decide to stick around, too,” Ushijima said, practically beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies on the ambulance radio and just ambulance in general stuff. I looked up some of the stuff but most of the chatter and talk I got from my mom, who is an ER nurse.
> 
> In case you were wondering:  
> ETA= Estimated Time of Arrival  
> BP= Blood Pressure  
> BPM= Beats Per Minute  
> ER= Emergency Room
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day/evening :)


End file.
